One's A Demon And The Other's Useless
by ozsia
Summary: Naruto was a demon and Tsuna was useless, everyone knew that; everyone had come to accept that, even themselves but that didn't keep them from hoping. For something better. To be something better. When they stumble across each other, they start to learn that they can be just that.
1. Prologue: Boy Meets Boy

**Code:** KHR.N-ODOU-MC

 **Disclaimer:** I do not anything from the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

 **Medium:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn Naruto

 **Title:** One's A Demon And The Other's Useless

 **Notable Sub-genres:** **[** Uzumaki Naruto **/** Sawada Tsunayoshi **]** **[** Uchida Sasuke **/** Haruno Sakura **]**

 **Rating:** " **T** " for Minor Language and Non-Explicit Themes, such as: Tame Violence, Homosexuality, Bigotry, Racism, Homophobia and Character Death.

 **Chapters:** Multichapter

 **Status.** In Progress

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is six years old and everyone hates him. He's been told time and again that he's a waste of space, that he's not clever and never will be. The way the adults' look at him is dark and accusing, like he was as bad as they said he was. The people his own age didn't like him either and didn't want to him around, with a few exceptions, leaving him to play by himself.

It was hard and there was a coldness in his chest that was impossible to shift, which might not have anything to do with the blanket Kino-san had taken from him. It hurt and no matter how much he curled up at night, trying to sleep, it was impossible to get warm to the ice that ate at him.

Kino-san hates him too. Says that no one would want him when families come to visit and tells him to stay out of their way. Naruto doesn't like her much either, as she's so kind to everyone else; always smiling and hugging the other children who aren't allowed to play with him either.

When Naruto signs himself up for the Academy, Kino-san refuses to cook for him or to allow him to eat with the others. Instead, he sneaks pot ramen into the attic and eats it raw if he has to. It hurts his mouth and throat but its better than starving.

Kino-san has a habit of drinking late at night when everyone else is asleep. Naruto has his own room because he's not aloud to share, and hides when he sees the sake some out. Because Kino-san is gentle, but not to him and likes to come into his room and yell at him, hit him if she's fast enough (and she's always fast enough; being a retired nin).

She's especially angry that he's gotten into the Academy after Naruto took himself to a fitness exam and aptitude test, all of which he had done by himself though everyone else had, had a parent with them.

Thats when Naruto met him.

His first friend.

The most important of the precious people, he would come to collect.

Naruto had been walking back to the orphanage, uneasy with the instructor's assessment of him had disheartened him as he had been hopeful that getting a placement into the Academy would allow him to get his own place, and leave Kino-san and her sneers and comments behind him.

He's traveling through the back streets to avoid unwanted attention when his ears perk up on a loud smash and the faint sounds of crying. He stops, his stomach twisting as he shifts and tries to figure out where the noises were coming from.

'-can't believe someone like _you_ is the heir-'

The hatred in the voice is enough to make Naruto feel nervous as he had never heard anyone speak like that to anyone but him, and he tiptoes back to the junction of another alley which he's never used as it leads to no where. Once he reaches the breach in the wall, he peers in and his eyes widen as he spots - not far from where he's hiding - three imposing figures, looming over a boy whose trapped in a corner.

Naruto remembers him from the tests that afternoon, but had only made note of the brunet because of the scowling man by his side who seemed so unimpressed with everything the boy did. He hadn't done very well but with every time the instructor had even them a command, if _Naruto,_ was to look back at that glare that just demanded better, _he_ didn't think he would have been able to do do his best either.

What had been his name again? Tsu?…Natsu? No. Wait. Hadn't that been the name of the cat the brunet had, had with him?

'You're such an embarrassment!' Douchebag One shouted into the brunet's face, who simply turned cheek and curled further back into the wall.

'Couldn't you have at least _tried_ in front of our clan leader?!' Douchebag Two demanded as he pushed the brunet's shoulder.

'T-T-Tsu-kun's s-sorry.' The brunet stuttered, eyes glazed and leaking tears like there was no tomorrow. 'T-Tsu-kun d-d-did t-t-try b-b-but Chi-Chichiue-sama…ma-makes me ne-nervous…'

'So you're blaming Iemitsu-sama now?!' Douchebag One yelled. 'You're unbelievable! If it wasn't for _you_ Xanxus-sama would still be able to inherit! Do you understand the position you've put our clan into?! With having to put up with someone like _you_ as our next clan leader?!'

The brunet says nothing to that, just sobs.

'Ugh! You're such a disgrace! Always snivelling and crying! You had better _hope_ you make it into the Academy, Dame-Tsuna.' Douchebag Two sneers as he brings his fist back before using it to hit the brunet - "Tsuna" (and Naruto had been close dammit!) - across the face. Tsuna's head snaps to one side and all Naruto can hear is skin hitting skin in a furious " _Slap"_.

He had been frozen before, thinking that stepping into clan business - a clan he was not apart of nor recognise - would be trouble Naruto wouldn't be able to get out of but theres a line he's got drawn, and the douchebags have crossed it. Naruto jumps into the dead end alley without much thought, his own glare fixed on his face and making enough noise that the three immediately turn towards him.

'Oy! What the hell do you think you're doing, Dattebayo?!' Naruto exclaims, fists already clenched and waiting as the two douchebags pause, look at each slowly and step away from Tsuna.

They're older than him, looking at least sixteen and they are both wearing Hitai-ate.

'Well, looky here, Dame-Tsuna.' Douchebag Two taunts while Naruto narrows his eyes. Tsuna flinches but his gaze meets Naruto's and Naruto forgets himself, breath lost. _…pretty,_ Naruto thinks absently. Tsuna has one of those Kekkei Genkai…things, that he's heard of from that one time the Hyuuga girl had tried to play hide and seek. His eyes aren't normal like Naruto had first thought, they were ember…like a sunset or a burning fire. And so _alive._ And bright. 'Seems like you _do_ have a friend.'

Douchebag One laughs. 'Figures he'd be a demon.' Naruto tenses, a sickness crawling at his throat even as he bares his teeth. _It doesn't matter,_ He tells himself. _Who cares?_ 'Useless and the Demon, _together._ Isn't that just poetic?'

Naruto stays silent but continues to glare. 'Come on, Kensuke, lets get out of here.' Douchebag One suggests. 'Dame-Tsuna's gotten the message and you know that saying about poking sleeping lions.'

Douchebag Two - "Kensuke" - snorts and theres mocking amusement in his gaze. 'Fine. But you owe me for my restraint. Whose going to be my stress relief now?' He comments idly as the two start to walk away.

 _Bullies,_ Naruto thinks in disgust. _They're just bullies. Like the rest. And they call themselves ninja._

Naruto's standing in the way of the exit so he moves slightly to allow them through but keeps his muscles tense. If he can out of this without a fight, than he'll take it but he's not dumb enough to let his guard down. He needn't have worried, they leave, laughing and chatting like they hadn't just been in the process of beating the snot out of a kid not half their age.

Dropping his fists, Naruto approaches the brunet whose lost all the strength in his legs. Tsuna slides down the wall, a hand gripping hold of his bright red cheek while the other is curled around his stomach. 'Oy, dattebayo, you okay?' He asks as he drops onto his hunches in front of the brunet.

Tsuna cringes away and Naruto sighs but waits it out. The brunet hasn't run away like others had so maybe - _hopefully_ \- it wasn't purely fear of Naruto. But Tsuna _was_ afraid, he was trembling and there was this look in his eyes that made it very clear that being bothered like this was properly a common thing.

And up close, those eyes strike Naruto again and he can't help but look at them.

Tsuna is watching him wearily and swallowing shallowly, he speaks like something in his mouth doesn't work. 'T-Thank y-y-you for - for h-helping T-Tsu-kun.' He says finally, sounding timid. Naruto doesn't tend to like scared people but Tsuna's the first person to talk to him for awhile so he'll take what he can get.

'Sure! I was just passing through anyway.' Naruto dismisses cheerfully. 'We're both going to the Academy, right? So classmates should help each other out.'

Tsuna licks his lips, pretty eyes sliding away shamefully. 'T-Tsu-kun d-d-doesn't kn-know if - if he'll get in.'

Naruto can't really remember much about Tsuna's performance, so focused on his own, though in the race he had seen the brunet struggling to keep up and in the small spar he had been sent flying too. 'Well…' Naruto starts unsurely. 'You don't know that until you don't get in! Until then, you should think "I'm definitely gunna be enrolled!" instead, for that good korma.'

Big, golden eyes snap back to Naruto and lips start to tremble. For a moment, Naruto starts to panic, thinking that he had just set off the waterworks again when a breathless laugh erupts from a dry throat. Tsuna chortles, face lighting up and Naruto feels his cheeks warm at the sound. 'W-what?' Naruto asks, even as a weak smile start to pull at his own mouth.

'Ka-ka-ka-hahaha…' Tsuna laughs hopelessly as he tries to calm down, slowly relaxing. 'S-sorry - T-Tsu-kun's sorry - b-but k-korma is M-Maman's curry dish.'

'Huh?'

'Karma.' Tsuna giggles. 'Naruto-san means "karma."'

The honorific hits Naruto over the head and he frowns, confusion forgotten. 'Why'd ya use "-san" for me?' He asks, and then: 'And why'd you let those bastards insult ya? You're an heir, right? _Their_ heir? I don't really know anything about clans but that makes you pretty important, doesn't it?' _And they still treated you like_ nothing, _like_ me, Naruto thinks but doesn't say as the smile abruptly leaves Tsuna's face.

'Y-Yeah, T-Tsu-kun's the heir, b-b-but only c-cuz my bloodlimit got acti-activated.' Tsuna explains morosely. 'C-Chichiue-sama…He-he's b-been the l-l-leader si-since Jii-sama died. Xanxus-sama, jii-sama's ad-adopted s-s-son, was m-m-meant t-t-to b-be he-heir b-b-but T-Tsu-kun g-g-got in-into an ac-accident and the Kekkei Genkai g-got w-woken u-u-up.'

'So?' Naruto questions again. Having a Kekkei Genkai seemed really cool and useful! If Tsuna trained with it, Naruto bet it could make him a strong ninja. And his explanation didn't tell Naruto why Tsuna used such polite speech when he had such a big position. Shikamaru was from the Nara and he was a pretty laid back guy but Naruto had noticed how careful some people would treat him, like they were think " _Just in case"_.

'S-so…N-no one w-was expecting D-Dame-Tsuna to - to be a-able to u-use the - the b-bloodlimit. C-cuz T-Tsu-kun's…no-good. A-and n-no-good's s-shouldn't b-be heir b-b-but s-since T-Tsu-kun's has the Kekkei G-Genkai and - and X-Xanxus-sama c-c-can't d-do it. E-everyone kn-know's h-how unfair it - it is, w-when Xanxus-sama is - is s-such a - a s-s-strong n-ninja a-and so m-m-much b-better t-than…me. _So,_ T-Tsu-kun s-should act…g-grateful.'

There were no tears this time but Naruto was sure another part of Tsuna was crying. 'Who thinks you're no-good?' He inquires as the silence thickens.

Tsuna clasps his hands together and his knuckles turn white as he looks down at them. 'P-people…' He answer noncommittally.

Naruto clicks his tongue. 'Oh yeah? Well, dattebayo, _I_ don't think you're no-good.' He encourages. 'No-good people don't try. No-good people wouldn't have gone to the Academy to get in. No-good people are quitters and bullies and - and mean. So, its impossible for you to be no-good, isn't it?'

Tsuna's eyes are big as they stare at him in a way no ever had before. 'R-really?' Tsuna asks. 'N-Naruto-san really th-thinks so?'

Naruto nods. 'Sure. Just call me Naruto!' He states because the "-san" was making him feel like _he_ was making fun of Tsuna as well. 'A-anyway.' He says as Tsuna continues to look at him in a stunned silence, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He loved attention, but he wasn't sure what to do with it once he had it. 'The Kekkei Genkai is why your eyes look the way they do, ain't it? I don't know what it does, exactly, but I'm sure its awesome, dattebayo!'

'Awesome?' Tsuna repeats as if dazed.

Naruto grins. 'Yeah! I don't have anything like that! I bet you're gunna get really strong and show everyone they were wrong about you! Dattebayo!' _Lets do it together,_ pops into his mind that he instantly bites down.

'Strong?' Tsuna says like he has no idea what Naruto's talking about.

Naruto nods enthusiastically. 'Course!…what does it do?'

'Er…C-Chichiue-sama says t-that it changes c-charka b-but Tsu-kun doesn't know…much about it…yet.' Tsuna tells Naruto quickly before leaning forward and reaching for one of Naruto's hands that been helping him balance. 'So…if Tsu-kun got into the Academy, w-would Naru-Naruto be - be…friends with Tsu-kun?'

Seeing Tsuna clasp hold of his hand; seeing someone _touch_ him, is enough for Naruto's eyes to go wide. _Friends?_ Naruto thinks. _He…wants to be friends?_

'T-Tsu-kun doesn't have a-any friends because everyone says he's no-good but s-since Naruto doesn't t-think Tsu-kun's no-good, t-then…maybe, we could be friends?' Tsuna rambles, cheeks cherry red and staring at their interlinked hands. Skin on skin which is so warm, Naruto feels that coldness in his chest start to shift. 'Naru-Naruto doesn't have to, i-if he doesn't - doesn't want to…'

Feeling Tsuna about to pull away, Naruto tightens his loose grip which makes Tsuna squeak and pulls the brunet into a hug, one which is not refused. 'Sure!' Naruto exclaims, heart beating a mile a minute. and yes, yes, _yes._ 'Friends, dattebayo!'

And, sure Tsuna stuttered to a point where he was hard to understand and was so shy it was annoying. He let people walk all over him and he really wasn't very strong but Naruto thought, in that moment - when shaky arms wrapped around his back - that, that was okay. Tsuna didn't have to speak anything, as long as he thought that Naruto was good enough to be friends with. He didn't need to be out going as Naruto was outgoing enough for both of them and as long as they were together…than, he could protect Tsuna.

'T-Then n-nice t-to meet you!' Tsuna huffs as Naruto continues to squeeze the brunet for all he's worth. This is Naruto's _first_ hug and he'll make it last to the ends of time if he can. 'T-Tsu-kun's c-called Sawada T-Tsunayoshi but…Naruto can call Tsu-kun…Tsuna, if he wants.'

Naruto does _want_ and grins so wide it hurts. 'That sounds awesome, dattebayo.' He agrees. "Tsunayoshi"'s too long anyway, even if it _is_ a pretty cool ninja name. 'I'm…' He starts but pauses, doubt filling his mind. What if Tsuna didn't know? What if Tsuna learnt about how everyone hated him and started to hate him too? But…no. The douchebags had already called him a demon and…Tsuna did already know his name, didn't he? He had been calling it all this time. 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice ta meet'cha!'

And Tsuna laughs into Naruto's ear, coming to hug him just as tight as Naruto pulls the two of them off of the ground but still refuses to let go.

With ghosting breath against Naruto's skin and their hearts beating against each other, he wonders vaguely, fleetingly, if this is what love feels like.

* * *

 **Con/textual Vomit:** Okay…this is a weird one for me but I've had this prompt written down for awhile and I just started and…yeah. I've just always thought that Tsuna and Naruto had somewhat similar childhoods, or experiences with bullying. I really don't know how much justice I've given this, as I had to use Tsuna's young speech pattern and Naruto's verbal tic but I've got some plans for this, even if it _is_ a bit dabble-y.

I'm just really starting to love experimenting with different universes and rules. Its so much fun ^^.

P.S. The stuttering will be _much_ better next chapter. Tsuna was just young, scared and then nervous. He'll have calmed down - thank _Kami-sama -_ next time. I don't think I could deal with him otherwise.

 **(First Uploaded: 11/ 04/ 2016)**

 **OZ**


	2. The Talking Cat

Naruto would go to the park every day, even if it was just to get out of the orphanage and be away from Kino-san. He'd never really liked it there either because it was usually only good for making him feel bad while everyone else looked so happy, with their _friends_ and _family._

It made his stomach tighten and twist and his throat become sore as he had steadily learnt that no one wanted him to join in, no one wanted him around. He had tried, even with some kids that were a bit older than he was and all it gave him were bruises.

When he left the orphanage that morning, however, his step was lighter even without breakfast and he raced to the park. Everyone he passed gave him a lot of space and sent him disapproving glancing, whispering words Naruto never wanted to hear.

But that didn't seem to matter as much as he skidded through the iron gate - quickly glancing around at all the kids who were playing - and breathing out, realising that he wasn't there. No Tsuna in sight. Shrugging, Naruto figured that the brunet was likely to show up and he didn't have anything to do anyway, so he seated himself on the swings and started to rock.

Naruto had only met Tsuna the other day but he was already looking forward to seeing his friend - his _friend -_ again, even if Kino-san had made a funny face when he had asked about the Sawada's over dinner. Apparently they were pretty important and a part of the old man's council or something like that. Kino-san wouldn't really say much else but she didn't like talking to him at all, so that was okay.

She did ask why he was questioning her over such "inane" things (whatever that meant), and it had _better_ have nothing to do with some pranks he may or may not have started. When Naruto had explained, Kino-san's expression had twisted into something he was used to seeing, something hateful and mean.

' _I've heard the Sawada heir is useless and not meant for his position.'_ She had sneered. ' _But even someone like that must realise what you are.'_

Naruto had instantly tried to block out what she had said.

' _It must be some sort of trick, probably trying to put a demon like you in your place.'_ Kino-san had told him. ' _Don't think so arrogantly that anyone would actually like you.'_

But it had been hard, even if he _had_ heard it all before.

It was just approaching an hour, with Naruto pushing the swing as high as it would go when he sited a mass of amazingly messy brown hair being led into the park, flaming cat draped on slumped shoulders.

A woman was pushing and pulling Tsuna along and Naruto instantly took a dislike to her and her strict face. Her hair was light, lazily pulled up into a bun with a short fringe and glasses to hide disinterested eyes.

Naruto jumped off of the swing, thoughtless of the height he had reached and only stumbled a little when his feet slapped across the ground. His shoes slipped uselessly across the sand, soles having been rubbed off long ago, but he remained upright after regaining his balance.

He was just beginning to walk over, smile tilting his mouth and things to say already on the tip of his tongue when sunset eyes glanced at him and widened but not in a good way. There was panic in their depths as they saw Naruto and something stilled in his chest, his foot steps freezing.

Something hot was burning in Naruto as Tsuna gave a minute shake of his head, before his eyes glanced back to the severe looking woman who seemed to be searching the playground. When her gaze startled onto Naruto, he instantly looked away. He was unsure why but he soon saw her face turn dark with things which were all too familiar, though he couldn't put a name to them.

'Come, Tsunayoshi-sama.' The lady addressed forcefully, grabbing Tsuna's arm and starting to direct his friend away. 'The company here does not appear to be in good tastes. I hear that you had work you did not finish from yesterday, perhaps you may do that instead.'

Naruto watched helplessly as Tsuna was taken away, amongst the laughter and screams of joy. unbeknownst to him, a trembling fist twisted itself into his grubby top. All he could see was Tsuna's back and how he didn't look at Naruto again, just followed the lady away.

Heart in his throat, Naruto found himself leaving too, knees knocking and legs feeling weak. He didn't get too far as he walked and walked until he was on the outskirts of the forest, something like horrible shock settling over his unsettled stomach.

Because what did that mean? Was Tsuna no longer a friend? Could they no longer be friends?

Naruto collapsed underneath a tree, feeling like the strength he had tried to build up for the Academy was gone and he was empty but for the shakiness in his limbs and the wetness running down his face. Doing the best thing he could, he hid the tears in his arms, knowing that if anyone were to see him, they would only laugh.

' _Even someone like that must realise what you are -'_

' _It must be a trick -'_

' _Don't think so arrogantly that anyone would actually like you.'_

' _Demon.'_

' _ **Demon.'**_

Naruto wasn't sure how long he was there until he heard a rustling but it was enough time for a headache to start and his nose to become clogged from crying. Tensing, he peered up to the thick brushes opposite him and watched as the leaves started to part for a bright orange mane of burning fur.

 _The fire cat,_ Naruto thinks with wide eyes. _Tsuna's cat._

Large, weird eyes stared at him for a moment and Naruto tried not to gulp as the creature seemed to be looking through him. The moment was broken when the cat huffed and stepped fully out of the shrubs, looking somewhat annoyed as some of the branches caught on his fur.

'I suppose you would be Naruto?' The cat asks, coming to stand in front of him.

'W-whose asking, dattebayo?' Naruto demands, mouth pulling back and unnerved. _How can a_ cat talk _?_

A minute passes before the cat's lips curl. 'Yes, well, I suppose that _was_ a needless question.' The cat states, plonking itself down into a sit. 'I can already tell that you are the human my master holds affection for, young though the both of you are.'

'…h-huh?' Naruto stutters, mouth dry as the cat continues to smirk.

'Natsu.' The cat states. 'The name my master gave me is Natsu and you - _you_ would be Naruto, correct?'

Glancing behind the cat, Naruto half expects someone to jump out of the foliage and yell "gotcha!" but there was no jumping, and no yelling and Naruto reluctantly nods.

'Yeah…and…you - you _know…._ Tsuna, dattebayo?' Naruto asks hesitantly, back pushed right up against tree bark.

Something about the cat's face softens. 'That would be correct.' It agrees. 'Not too long, mind you, but long enough for a debt to form. Tsuna informed me that he told you how he came to attain his blood limit, yes?'

Frowning deeply, Naruto shrugs. 'Tsuna said somethin' about a accident, dattebayo.'

'Ah…I see. Well, I'm afraid that _I_ would be the accident Tsuna was referring.' The cat states.

'You're the accident?' Naruto points, confused and wondering where this was going.

A paw slaps Naruto's hand out of the air. 'Its rude to point.' The cat chides as Naruto glares. 'Regardless, yes. Tsuna had just signed my clan's contract in blood and was practising summoning.' The cat explained. 'After a few cubs, he managed to summon me…unfortunately, I did not take being pulled out of my nap too well and started to run a rampage through my master's compound.'

 _Clan? Summoning?_ Naruto hadn't really ever heard of that before but nods anyway, needing to move on so he could ask about just now.

'I made a nuisance of myself. Tsuna had been trying to stop me but he had ended up gaining a bit of unwanted attention.' The cat's ears fell limb against it's head. 'I disturbed my master's father and he came out to…deal with me.'

Naruto didn't need to ask about that end comment, unknowing as he was to the rest of it. He had been…"dealt with before". Licking his lips and starting to relax, 'yeah? What happened, dattebayo?' Naruto asks.

'Tsuna shielded me, with great cost to himself, I might add.' The cat responds. 'Thankful and unfortunately, the trauma activated his blood limit and probably saved both my fool life and his own, from master's father's temper.'

 _Tsuna had almost…died?_ The thought echoed strangely in his ears, tightening his chest into a ball of anxiety.

'Why - why unfothorately?'

'Unfortunately.' The cat corrects airily. 'It was unfortunate as Tsuna was then forced into a position he did not - and still does not - want. Since then I have stayed with my master, even if he is expected to summon other's stronger from my clan, I have promised myself to him so that I shall help Tsuna in every endeavour.' The words were too long and complicated but Naruto got that the cat really cared about Tsuna. 'And so, here I am, baring an apology.'

The word "apology" resonated so heavily with him it _stung._ Naruto's tongue lost feeling. 'What for?'

The cat's nose twitched and sharp eyes stared at Naruto. 'As you may come to understand, Tsuna deals with some difficulty with his family. I stay with him every day, helping him and offering advice but I still see what his…parents do to him.' There's a pause and the cat seems like he's struggling for words for a moment. 'Tsuna was in an unnaturally good mood yesterday - something which I am sure you are responsible - so when his mother questioned him what had him so cheery, and he explained about his new friend…'

Naruto felt that hollow feeling begin to eat at him again. 'They didn't like it, dattebayo, they didn't like _me.'_

The cat's tail flicked, it flaming tip catching Naruto's gaze. 'No.' It agreed but it didn't sound…like it was happy about it. 'Master's father flew into a rage and he - he…' The cat's paws started to flex and dig into the earth below. ' _hit_ Tsuna, demanding that he not speak to you again. Orders have been sent to Tsuna's handlers that the two of you be kept away from one another. For this, my master wishes to apologise.'

Naruto wanted to disappear, to curl up and just disappear but he couldn't do that in front of Tsuna's cat. So, instead, he nods. 'Yeah, I understand.' Naruto smiles, large and fake. But _no,_ no he doesn't. Was he really a demon? Why was he a demon? 'I got it. You can go home and tell Tsuna its okay.' _Go home._

The cat frowns. 'I am sure Tsuna will be grateful, however he also wishes to ask something of you.'

'Oh, sure, okay.'

'Tsuna would like to know, if at all possible, that the two of you might try meeting…in secret, if you will.' Naruto's heart all but stops and the smile slips from his face as his eyes get wide. 'He understands that this could cause difficulty for you.' The cat hurries onto say. 'But, would you please consider it? I know that this would be a huge imposition on you and your minder's but for my master - who tried so hard to defend - if you would -'

 _Defend…me?…_ Naruto's thoughts repeat in a stutter.

'He - Tsuna still wants to…be friends with me?' Naruto interrupts in a rush only to bit his own tongue to _shut up. Don't be rude to the cat._

The cat tilts it's head. 'I would dare anyone to say otherwise.' The cat says is grim amusement. 'I have only seen my master argue with his parents one other time, from when he was adamantly saying that you were a good person.'

 _Good person._ Naruto thinks, his heart warming. _Tsuna doesn't think I'm a demon._

'What was the other time, dattebayo?'

'Hm? Oh…that would be when I told my master's father I would be staying. The man did not like my…suggestion and would have forced me away from my duty of fixing my clan's honour.' The cat's face seemed…impossibly kind and an equally impossible smile graces it's face. 'But Tsuna, just woken up, bandaged to all seven hells, and eyes glowing with fire for the first time, told his father that I could stay if I so pleased. So I did.'

That…that made Naruto important, didn't it? He hadn't been before, so he wasn't sure what it was meant to be like.

'Ne, ne.' Naruto says, inching forward with something he would later identify as hope soothing the earlier hurt. 'Neko-san, does that mean - does that mean that today -'

The cat's ears twitched irritable and his eyes flash. ' _I -'_ Naruto froze, something in it's voice warning him, that he had said something wrong. 'I am not a _cat._ You are speaking to a proud member of the Ninraion! I am, friend of my master, a _lion.'_

 _Friend of my master._ Naruto's grin stretched to a possible degree. 'Gotcha. A proud, speaking Ninneko, dattebayo!' The cat growled in irritation but Naruto barely noticed as he swooped down and picked the cat up underneath it's armpits and pushed their foreheads together, sitting the summons down in his lap. 'But today…Tsuna didn't want to walk away, right?'

The cat sighed, annoyance bleeding away. 'Of course not.' The cat denied. 'Tsuna sent me to you as soon as my master's handler was distracted. He was very upset that he had hurt you however he is more than willing to make it up to you if you let him.'

'What, you still talking about that?' Like there was any doubt Naruto wanted to see Tsuna? 'Yeah, I'll be - er…where do you - where does Tsuna want to do this, dattebayo?'

The cat became lax in Naruto's grasp, relaxing even as it's face seemed less than impressed with being manhandled. 'There is a week until the Academy Entrance Results, you should see us there.' Yeah, Naruto had been counting down the days to that; the sooner he started making money, the better. 'If you could, get there early and wait in the path of the results board, Tsuna should have something for you then.'

Huh…'But won't that handle-lady be with Tsuna again?' Naruto asks in confusion.

Resigned amusement flickered across the cat's face. 'Handler. As heir, Tsuna…requires bodyguards and caretakers, such as a "handler". But, yes. Oregano - the woman you had the misfortunate to see today - will be there. Do not worry, my master will sort something out. Just…my master's friend will be there, yes?'

Taking a deep breath and pushing out all the bad thoughts that were telling him what could go wrong, Naruto nodded. 'Yes.'

* * *

 **Con/textual Vomit:** So, first set back. I hope no one thought this was going to be _too_ easy. Anyway I had a bit of fun with Natsu. I knew that he was going to be a summons partner for Tsuna but I hadn't thought of how I would portray him until I started to write for him. I'm actually pretty fond of the little lion cub here, though some might disagree. Also, yes, Natsu is going to be mistaken for a cat a few times.

 **(First Uploaded: 02/ 05/ 2016)**

 **OZ**


End file.
